draconitefandomcom-20200213-history
Ayaka Di'rutia
Ayaka Di'rutia (pr. eye-uh-kuh die-rue-shuh) was an elite archer and scout in koran S'irelli's military before and during the first E'lsra. She rose to be a prominent war-hero of the E'lsra and servant of the goddess Luna at a very young age according to Unia'a standards. Her story was recorded in Founders. Early Life Growing up Ayaka was the only daughter of Re'sgalan Farrell Di'rutia's second wife Rath'le Ethil. She grew up to the age of eleven in the sea-side town of Arsol. Very little was known of her childhood, save that her mother died when she was only three. It was implied in Founders that she spent time with her father playing fun games like relaying Loran stones. She had five siblings, but she only met them once when she was very young. They lived far to the northwest of Tyrell and were the children of Farrell's first wife. Military When Ayaka turned eleven she joined the military. One of the reasons for this was because she wished to prove herself to those around her, implying that for one reason or another she felt inadequate in her childhood. This could partly be because she chose not to be a Re'sgalan like her parents. When she joined S'irelli's army she was set to studying maps, training to be a scout for the army. It was implied in Founders that she had several different trainers, although only two are mentioned by name: Elli and Skandar Theral. By the time she was nineteen she was very skilled at scouting and reading the land, as well as skilled with a schwartzstone blade Elli gave her and her father's griffin-bone bow. However, when she came under Skandar's command, she learned how inadequate she was in taming her anger and staying calm in battle. Skandar, who was her captain, began to teach her fundamental lessons about anger. The First E'lsra Ayaka's Mission Ayaka was nineteen when S'irelli signed the Griffin Pact with Derajk Dragonhart and ushered in the first E'lsra and a hopeful end to the war between the elves and wǽre. After the battle in the borderlands and the retreat of the Molouks, Ayaka was sent with her husband Skandar to meet with S'irelli. Ayaka had been forced to marry Skandar and did not find out the real reason until they were sent on two separate missions for the koran. She learned of the death of Skandar's sister Rana and fell in love with him on their journey to Y'uri. It was not until the war was over that they are reunited. Ayaka was sent to find Hräer, the wǽreking of the wǽre, in order for S'irelli to confront him. She fought Jothe Wǽrepanther and learned that the only way to get access to Hräer was through the Court of Fourteen. This was after she stayed with Cairn the Bloodholder and learned that her ring, Adiemus (ring) was created in northern Tyrell. Ayaka went north and met Gyrval, the creator of Adiemus, and learned that the ring turned her into a wǽre nhea-rähm. She used this human form to infiltrate the wǽre capitol of Mallad in Tyrell and meet Hräer. Hräer captured her after she found her father imprisoned in Mallad, killed Farrell, and put an illusion on her, pretending to be Skandar in hopes of seducing her before killing her. Ayaka saw through his guise and tried to kill him, forgetting that she needed to stab his Burning in order to kill him. Hräer turned himself into an arak and took her to Jarkul's prison. S'irelli showed up, controlling a Loran Rutia, and fought with Hräer in order to save Ayaka. Ayaka was wounded on her torso when the arak caught her once in its mouth, and became poisoned. She stabbed Hräer's burning into the ground before he could transform and heal from his near-dead state after his fight with S'irelli. He stubbornly held onto his life, and Ayaka told him she did not hate him. Ironically, because she let him live, this gave Jarkul the opportunity to curse him. S'irelli and Ayaka attempted to escape the area through a canyon created by the imprisoned Jarkul. Lightning hit S'irelli, and Ayaka found the white obelisk prison of the demon. Jarkul cast an illusion over Ayaka that she was with Skandar again, thus tricking her into touching the pillar as a chosen one and releasing the demon. Ayaka experienced a brief vision of Skandar cursing Alalt and soon cursed Jarkul. Derajk has shown up in her form of pure light, since she has become a Founder by this point, and rescued Ayaka. It was presumed, especially from Derajk's words to Ayaka before Ayaka becomes unconscious, that S'irelli had flown to safety. Ayaka and Luna During Ayaka's mission she experienced several visions given by Luna on the surface of the moon. Here Ayaka learned how to grow spiritually, such as learning about faith, love, and controlling anger. She also became a great friend to the goddess, and in Luna's last vision she revealed that Ayaka has been found worthy to bear the bloodline of the Incarnate. Ayaka had seen the Incarnate, heavily implied to be Sabra, in one other vision, learning that this Unia'a was her Descendant. Aftermath Ayaka and Skandar Ayaka and Skandar attended war trials after being united in Y'uri, and he learned of Hräer's facade and partly blamed Ayaka for it. However, she eventually reasoned with him and showed how much she loved him, and Skandar realized how much he loved her. Ayaka and the Molouks About 40 years after the E'lsra, Ayaka went to Ramirra with S'irelli, Skandar, and her son Avandar to pay respects to the Molouks. In Founders it has one section from her point of view, where she pondered over her friendship with Luna and where she spoke to her son. Upon leaving Waterfall City, Derajk paid her respects to Ayaka, and Ayaka told Derajk that this won't be the last time she'll come to Waterfall City. Category:Characters Category:Heroes